


Purple Haze

by gundamoocow



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mieria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Tieria Erde for the first time, Michael Trinity just can't get him out of his head.</p><p>Fairly canon-compliant. Takes place after episode 17 in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

The Ptolemaios started out as a tiny speck in the distance. As it drew closer, Michael began to see all the details he had only seen in pictures before. Blue and white. Launch tubes. A tail. It looked like a strange fish, swimming in space. Michael had never seen a real _live_ fish. Only movies. Not that there were a lot of fish left in the world anyway, except on fish farms. Maybe they would be allowed to go to an aquarium one day, if Laguna ever let them have a vacation.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Nena asked excitedly, interrupting Michael's train of thought.

"They're Gundam Meisters just like us," Johann calmly replied.

Michael promptly forgot about the fish and remembered that he was supposed to tease Nena. "You've got the hots for Exia's pilot, right?"

"Only if he's cute!" Nena chirped.

"There better be girls on that ship too," Michael grumbled.

No going out, no dating, only training training training for _years_. That's all Michael seemed to remember. Sometimes they were allowed out, but they were strictly not allowed to talk to anyone unless it was necessary. Sure they couldn't talk, but there were no rules about _looking_ , so Michael looked. He looked at faces and he looked at butts and he looked at boobs. He looked so much that Johann told him he had to stop because he was drawing too much attention to himself.

When they were supposed to be practising to link up with Veda, Michael couldn't concentrate and Nena and Johann could, so the scientists told him that maybe he should focus on his strengths and put more time into developing his combat skills, so he did that. It still left him with too much free time on his own, because once Nena and Johann got the hang of linking up, they seemed to spend all their time in there, and Michael had nothing to do. He amused himself by going on the internet the normal way, on a computer, and that's how he discovered that you can find pictures and movies of girls doing _things_. He excitedly called Nena over, and they started watching the movies together and talking about them and how why things worked the way they did and maybe one day they could get boyfriends and girlfriends and do those things. Johann told them what they were doing was weird.

They weren't allowed to form relationships with regular people, but other Gundam Meisters? Johann thought it was okay, and usually if Johann thought something was okay, then it really was.

 _One of those Meisters has to be a cute girl_ , he thought. _Has to._

The Ptolemaios gave them the clearance to dock, and they all came over on one of the Gundams. Michael's heart thumped in his chest. He squeezed Nena's hand and she squeezed back. _Good luck_ , it meant. _You too._

The door slid open. Michael scanned the space before them. First for danger, thanks to the training, and then for the future target of his affections. The first thing that caught his eye was _purple_. Straight hair, red eyes, nice, nice body. Her face was delicate, but her expression was tough. Michael immediately thought of videos he'd seen of girls wearing tight shiny clothing and bossing guys around in a sexy way, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

While he stood there stunned, Nena approached the purple Meister as casual as anything and asked, "Are you Exia's pilot?"

"No," replied a very much _male_ voice.

Male.

Male.

That face was male.

Those hips, that butt. They were all male.

The purple Meister was a male, but that fact seemed to do nothing to quell the enthusiasm in his pants. That's not how it was supposed to work! Males and females had complementary parts. They were taught this by the scientists after Nena started questioning why her body was different from Michael's and Johann's. It was for reproduction. Michael and Nena knew there was more to it than that, though, because the thing about sex was that it felt good, and that's why people normally did it.

Once or twice, he and Nena accidentally found videos of guys together and girls together and laughed like crazy. Like hell he'd want some guy to put his dick in his butt. The other way around sounded just as gross.

So why the hell did Michael look at this guy and still think he was hot? He just _looked_ like a girl, Michael decided. That's all it was.

A sudden movement captured Michael's attention, and the next thing he saw was some asshole shoving _his_ sister. Enraged, Michael whipped out his knife, brandishing it at the perpetrator. No one hurt his sister. _No one_. The scientists learned that one real quick. 

Everyone started yelling, and Michael was about to pop when Johann suddenly told him to back off. Inexplicably, he immediately felt calm, despite what was happening around him and Haro taking his side. He put the knife away. Then Nena left to look around, and Johann started discussing things with the Ptolemaios crew, and Michael's mind wandered.

That purple hair must be really smooth.

Unconsciously, Michael looked the purple Meister up and down as they finally headed out. Tieria (that was his name) looked back at him. He raised his eyebrows at Michael, and Michael instantly panicked and blurted out, "Man, he's so pretty. If he was a girl, I'd be all over him!"

"I can't believe that guy," Nena said as boarded their own ship again.

"Don't worry, Nena," Michael reassured her. "We'll show them that our interventions are better."

"He's the only one of them I liked," Nena said. Disappointment radiated from her. "Anyway, I can't believe you said that!"

"Huh?"

Nena jumped in front of Michael, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep from floating away from him.

"You like a guy!"

"No way!" Nena was wrong. He said _if_ Tieria was a girl, he'd be all over him. Big _if_.

Nena giggled and winked at Michael, and then pushed herself away.

"Gotta go do the thing with Veda now," she said.

Michael decided that he needed to go somewhere private, _now_ , to organise this thoughts. Johann and Nena both had things to do, so their shared bedroom would be empty. 

Johann put his hand on Michael's shoulder just as Michael was about to push away. "Michael."

Not wanting to express his internal turmoil to Johann, Michael put on his best casual expression.

"It's okay if you find a guy attractive."

"I don't, Johann!" He pushed away and floated to the bedroom before Johann could say anything else. What did he know, anyway?

Michael slammed his hand down on the control pad to open the door, and slammed it again to close it once he was inside the room. He stripped off his flight suit, leaving it to float around the room. He had to take his mind off of the purple guy. Off of this _Tieria_. That even sounded like a girl's name. How fucked up was that?

He grabbed his comm, found his favourite photos, and reached straight into his pants. Boobs. Vaginas. Hourglass figures. Furiously, almost painfully, he went at it, putting all his energy into staring at the photos as the slide show went from one to the next with those stupid fucking animations. There had to be a better app for that.

 _No, Michael_ , he told himself. _You have to concentrate_.

Boobs. Vaginas. Hourglass figures in tight leather clothing.

Michael lost track of time. The slide show had already gone through three runs. Normally, things never took this long, but at least he was close now. He needed something, that little tiny thing that would send him over the edge. He closed his eyes, letting more visceral thoughts take over. The feeling of somebody's tongue running along the underside of his cock. Wet lips enveloping the head. Running his hands through their hair while guiding them to take him further. Up and down his shaft. Wet lips. Wet tongue. He'd pull them back by the hair to watch lips forming an O around him, and then slowly thrust in as they looked up at him. Without thinking, the face looking up at him became Tieria's, and Michael imagined pushing his cock all the way into Tieria's mouth until Tieria's nose was pressed right up into Michael's blue pubes.

He came.

Oh fuck how he came.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. The pent up frustration from the last few hours melted away. Out of habit, he wiped his semen-coated hand on his shirt, and then hugged his knees while floating in the room with the rest of his things.

What the fuck did he just do?


End file.
